Total Loud House
by TheLynnster
Summary: After winning two tickets for a Mick Swagger concert, Luna and her dad goes on the wrong boat and lands on Camp Wawanakwa and must survive the challenges.
1. The Mistake Part One

**A/N Just a fun side project I'm working on. I've always been thinking,** _ **what would happen if Total Drama and Loud House merged together?**_ **So, I started working on this, and it's turning out really good! Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Total Drama; they are owned by their respective owners.**

Chapter One-The Mistake Part One 

It was an average day in the loud house where the house was well, loud, and Luna loud was listening to her radio, when something amazing caught her ear!

 _"Hello Royal Woods radio listeners, are you ready to catch a trip to Great Britain to meat Mick Swagger himself!?"_ said the radio guy

Luna boosted in excitement, one she heard that!

"YES! I'M READY TO MEET HIM, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Sure, Luna did meet Mick in person at the family fun fair, but she fainted afterwards because of amazement.

 _"All you have to do is answer this question, what is Mick Swagger's favorite food! First person to answer the question correctly, will get two tickets to Mick Swagger's meet and greet!"_

Without hesitation, Luna grabs the phone, and calls the station.

"Hello! The answer to the question is Shepard's pie!"

" _Ooh, I'm sorry caller, but someone has already won the tickets, better luck next time!"_

Luna throughs her phone in anger.

"Can't believe I lost my one chance to meet Mick Swagger!"

Luna then hears something from downstairs.

" _I can't believe I won the tickets for meeting Mick Swagger himself! Now I just need someone to tag along with."_

Luna instantly recognizes that the voice that said that was her dad. So, Luna zooms downstairs to find dad.

"Hmm, now I just need a buddy to tag along with."

"Hey dad!"

Lynn Sr was shocked to see her daughter in her room. "Ahh! Oh, it's just you Luna, what brings you here?"

"Well, I heard you won the tickets for a meet and greet with Mick Swagger, and that you need a person to tag along with."

"Mhmm"

"And that maybe, you could bring me along?"

"I don't know sweaty, I'm not sure you're ready to go out of the country."

"Come on dad! I'm 15, not 6! And besides, I've been dreaming for this moment my entire life, so please!"

"Alright fine I'll take you."

"Rock'n!"

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You have to do all of the chores in the house for a week, and you have to come with me for fishing, after the trip."

"DEAL!"

"Awesome, let's start packing today, and we'll leave tomorrow!"

 _The next day_

"You ready Luna?"

"Always ready!"

"Make sure to say goodbye to your family."

"See you later dudes!"

"BYE LUNA!" yelled the 11 of them

Luna and her dad go on the ship, but little do they know, they went on the wrong ship, where it will take them to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Uhh, dude, why are we the only ones on the ship?"

"I don't know, but it's probably nothing."

Luna just shrugs it off and enjoys the ride.

 _At Camp Wawanakwa…_

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Maskoca, Ontario, and its Chris McClain with a brand-new season of Total Drama! In this season, all 22 campers that competed in season one, will be returning! I got the island back from under the water looking 'brand new'. So now let's meet our contestants!"

The first boat comes and drops of Beth.

"Why am I here again?"

"Don't ask me, ask your lawyers."

 _After an hour of introducing almost everybody_

" _Please let a miracle happen."_ Chris thought

"And our last person to introduce is Ezek…"

 **HONK HONK**

"Huh, why is there a boat, Zeke is in that helicopter up there."

 _On the boat_

"Alright, your stop is right here, Camp Wawanakwa." Said the boat dude

"Sweat, WAIT, this isn't Great Britain! I'm supposed to go there!"

"You must of went on the wrong boat, well too bad!"

The boat guy presses a button which launches Luna out of the boat.

"OOF! HEY! CAN I AT LEAST GET MY LUGGAGE!?"

Luna's luggage falls on top of her.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The boat leaves with her dad.

"NOOOO!"

"Well, it looks like we won't need Ezekiel playing this season, introducing our new contestant, whoever this girl is." said Chris.

"Contestant?" asked Luna

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! If you could, check out my other two stories, A Left Loud and The Doomsday House, I think you will enjoy them. Could you also place a review, it would be greatly appreciated! See you guys later!**


	2. The Mistake Part Two

**A/N HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY AND TOTAL DRAMA DAY! Anyways, here is the next chapter! Also, A Left loud will be on hiatus due to writer's block, just to let you know. Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama or The Loud House, they are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

"Contestant?"

"It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do don't I new girl? If I'm up for it!"

"My name is Luna, jerk!"

"Just stand over there next to everyone else."

"Grrrr, fine!"

"Just deal with him, he isn't going to get any better." Said Gwen

"Whatever dudes."

"Ok, now that we have 'introduced' everybody, let's get the teams ready! Meet me at the bonfire in ten!"

"I still have no idea what's going on dudes!"

* * *

"I'm going to spit you guys into two teams, if you get called, stand over there!"

Gwen

Trent

Heather

Cody

Lindsay

Beth

Izzy

Owen

Leshawna

Justin

and Noah.

"Your team will be known as… THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!"

"Just like season one eh Chris?" said Noah

"Yep! Now the rest of you..."

Geoff

Bridgette

DJ

Tyler

Sadie

Katie

Courtney

Luna

Duncan

Eva

and Harold! Move move move!

"I can't believe I'm on a team with Katie EEEEE!" screamed Sadie

"I did that so you would shut up, anyway, you will be known as… THE KILLER BASS!"

"All of you will be recorded in all public areas, and you are able to share your inner thoughts and feelings in on video diaries anytime you want!"

"All of us already knew this so could you just move on!" said Noah, annoyed

"I didn't" said Luna

"Oh! Me too!" yelled Lindsay

"Uhh, Lindsay, how could you forget when you were here for four seasons?" asked Trent

"OHH! I remember now! Thanks Tanner!"

"It's Trent."

"All of you, go to your cabins, you'll have 30 minutes to unpack, starting now!"

* * *

At the boys' cabin in the killer bass…

"Yo Duncan, what do think of the new girl, Luna?" asked Geoff

"I'm not really into her."

"You sure? Your eyes were on her when you first saw her!"

"Shut up!"

"And that both Courtney and Gwen dumped you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Wow dude, just chill."

* * *

Duncan Confessional:

"I am NOT in love with Luna, just to put the record STRAIT there!"

END OF CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"Maybe Trent likes her. Since both brought a guitar." Said Harold

* * *

At the girl's cabin

"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" asked Luna

"You got sucked into a reality TV show. You know, if you had lawyers like me, then you could leave." said Courtney

"This is just so wacko dudes."

"Hey, it's not so bad!" said Bridgette

"You have no idea what happened to me!"

* * *

Boys' cabin in the screaming gophers:

"Uhh guys, I kind of have a crush on Luna." Said Trent

"You mean the wannabee punk." Said Noah

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin it like I did with Gwen."

"Just stay calm, and don't push it." Said Justin

"Thanks Justin!"

* * *

"I will serve it three times a day, and you will eat it, three times a day! Any questions?" said Chef

Luna raises her hand

"WHAT IS IT PUNK GIRL?"

"What kind of food will we be eating, because I'm craving for some pizza right now!"

"WELL COME CLOSER AND I WILL SHOW YOU!"

Luna walks to the counter.

"Dude, I'm not eating that!"

Chef then throughs a knife at the wall.

"Wow dude! I'll eat the brown slop, it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Luna then walks away with her food.

"Have a cow!" said Owen

"WHAT'S THAT CHUBBY? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"I'm sure it isn't."

Once everyone got their food, Chris showed up.

"Alright campers, once you finish eating your food, meet me at the helicopter, and I will explain the next challenge!" said Chris

* * *

"So, in this challenge, it is like the first challenge, with some 'minor' changes! He he."

Everyone has worried faces.

"Instead of diving into the water from a 1,000-foot-high cliff, instead, we have doubled it to 2,000-foot-high, from this helicopter!"

Everyone starts to gasp.

"Hold that gasp! You could decide to chicken out, but it might cost the win. Now you may gasp."

GASP!

"Now then, Killer Bass, you're up first!"

The helicopter goes into the sky with the Killer Bass.

"Oh, wow! So, who wants to go first?" asked Bridgette

"No way am I going to be jumping that!" said Luna

"Too bad, wanna-be rock star! You're jumping!" said Eva

"What did you just call me!" said Luna, looking angry

"I said too bad, wanna-be rock star!"

"No one ever calls me that, understood?"

"Whatever wanna-be."

Luna got so furious, she punched Eva in the gut, then pushed her off!

"Anyone DARE call me that again, then you will pay! Understood?"

Everyone nods

"Good, I guess I'll be jumping since We actually need to win!"

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Eva

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Luna

"I actually made it! I'm pretty proud of myself." Said Luna

"I can't tell if they made it, but I'm jumping anyways!" said Tyler

"COWABUNGA!"

Tyler then lands on the bell tower.

"UHHHH!"

"Ouch, that must have hurt dude." Said Luna, as she's going on the boat.

"Fine, I'll go next, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks!" said Bridgette

She made it to the safe zone.

Geoff falls, then Duncan.

"Nuh uh, I'm not jumping again!" said DJ

"Well that means that you would be wearing this chicken hat for the rest of the day!" said Chris, as he puts the chicken hat on DJ.

"Since that's taken care of, who's up next?"

"ME!" yelled Harold

Once he jumped, he did the splits on the way down, and landed on his balls.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Ouch, hate to see that happen! So, Courtney, I'm guessing you're not going to jump again."

"In fact, I am going to jump Chris! Because I jumped this back in All-Stars!"

Courtney jumps and lands in the safe zone.

"So, the last two jumpers are Katie and Sadie, you're up girls!"

Both jumped at the same time, while holding hands.

"So, that's ten jumpers, and one chicken, screaming gophers, you guys are up next!"

The screaming gophers goes on the helicopter.

"Guys, I'm not jumping off." Said Heather

"Oh, yes you are! You don't want a repeat of season one!" said Leshawna

"MAKE ME!"

Leshawna then picks Heather up and throughs her down!

"UGH! This wasn't any better! You are so DEAD Leshawna!"

"You're lucky you didn't land in the shark zone! Now let's hope I miss it too!"

Leshawna then successfully lands in the safe zone.

"Why isn't this a talent contest?" asked Lindsay

"Why would I make that the first challenge?"

Chris then pushes Lindsay off.

"AHHHHHH!"

Gwen then falls, then Cody, then Izzy.

When Justin fell, he landed in the shark zone.

"This worked last time so it should work again." Said Justin

Justin then looked at the sharks and unlike last time, the sharks still went for him. The sharks ripped off his pants, showing his private parts.

"Well this is bad." Said Justin as he tries to swim away, but his leg gets bitten and is held back.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME, ESPECIALLY MY FACE!"

"DON'T WORRY JUSTIN, I'LL SAVE YOU!" yelled Trent

Trent then dives down, and pulls Justin's leg out of the shark's mouth.

"This doesn't look to good." Said Trent "Looks like a lot of blood is coming out, quick, someone put him into a hospital!"

An unpaid intern pulls Justin away.

"I guess I'll go next." Said Noah

He jumps and lands into the safe zone.

"Ok campers, two more people need to jump, which are Owen and Beth! Owen, you're next."

* * *

Owen Confessional:

"I actually wasn't that nervous this time, since I faced my fear last time, so I know I could handle this."

END OF CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"You ready dude?" asked Chris

Owen nodded. "I'm ready"

Owen runs as fast as he could, and does a cannonball, making a giant splash, knocking everyone on the boat, onto the sand.

"That was pretty sick dude!" yelled Luna

"Thanks!"

"ALRIGHT SCREEMING GOPHERS! YOU GUYS HAVE ONCE PERSON LEFT, WHICH IS BETH, WHO DIDN'T JUMP LAST TIME! No pressure dude."

Beth is looking extremely nervous

* * *

Beth Confessional:

"Even though I'm super-duper scared, I'm going to have to do it, because I don't want our team to lose the first part."

END OF CONFESSIONAL

* * *

"Whenever you're ready dude." Said Chris

"I'm ready." You can see Beth sweating, when she finally runs and jumps of the helicopter, which lands in the water.

At first, you can't see Beth, which made everyone worried, then her head pops up.

"YES!" yelled everyone on her team.

"Hey Beth, what I'm about to say may make you uncomfortable." said Owen

"Spit it out!" yelled Beth

"I lost my swimsuit."

"EWWW!" yelled everyone

"Now time to announce the second part of the challenge! You guys have 30 minutes to push all your cartons, filled with supplies, to the main camp, and build a hot tub! The team with the better hot tub is safe from elimination! Screaming gophers, since no one in your team chickened out, you get a pull crate to put your crates on! Your time starts now!"

"This is really easy! For once, thanks for jumping Beth!" said Heather

"Yeah, you go girl!" said Leshawna

"Thanks guys!"

"Look! We're almost there!" said Trent excitingly

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the killer bass_

"Dudes, this is taking forever!" said Luna

"Yeah, thanks to Mr. Chicken here!" said Eva, looking at DJ

"You didn't jump, I just pushed you down!"

"Don't remind me."

A bee then went to Courtney, and stung her eye. "OW! I think something just bit me!"

"I'm sure It's a bee dude."

"Possibly, but a bee would never sting a person's eye."

"Whatever, wait, I think it's getting worse!"

"I gotta agree with punk girl here, it's looking pretty pink, and it's swelling up."

"I'm sure it's just nothing." Then Courtney trips and falls, having sand in her eyes. "NOW I CAN'T SEE AT ALL!"

"I'm gunna take a wiz." Said Tyler

"Hurry, were already behind." Said Courtney, then she runs into a tree. "OOF!"

Ten minutes later, and they are at the main camp.

* * *

"Finally!" said Harold

"What took you guys so long?" asked Trent

"SOMEONE had to get stung by a bee." Said Eva

"SHUT UP!"

"Man, you guys really stink, we're over half way there and you haven't even started, AND there is only ten minutes left!" said Heather

"Ok, since I'm a counselor in training, I'm going to be the team leader! Any objections?"

"Where do we begin cyclops?" asked Duncan

"Let's have a montage."

 _Insert montage of screaming gophers finishing the hot tub, while the killer bass having no clue what to do here._

"Ok, times up!"

"But wait, we haven't finished yet!" yelled Courtney

"Well, sucks to be you right now! After a quick look at both hot tubs, the winners are, THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!"

The screaming gopher all, scream.

"Killer bass, you guys are going into elimination tonight!"

"What does that mean?" asked Luna

"You guys get to vote out somebody. Meet me at the campfire in five!"

* * *

"Killer bass welcome to the elimination ceremony, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers, that means, you are out of the contest. And you can't come back, EVER! The first marshmallow goes to,

Geoff

Tyler

Katie

Bridgette

DJ

Harold

Sadie

Duncan

Luna.

All of them get their marshmallows.

Campers, this, is the final marshmallow.

 _Insert dramatic scene here._

Eva

"WHAT WHY DID YOU VOTE ME OUT! I'M A COUNCELER IN TRAINING."

"I'm actually not shocked princess." Said Duncan

"THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ME! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR FROM MY LAWYERS, ESPECIALLY **YOU** EVA!"

The ship then leaves while carrying Courtney.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at boney island…_

"Your stop is right here." Said the ship captain

"You hear that Luna, we're actually here!" yelled Lynn Sr. "Luna, where are you? Hey captain, where is Luna?"

"Your daughter went to her stop, but you were asleep, so I brought me here."

"Well bring me to her NOW!"

"Too bad."

Before Lynn Sr. could react, he gets launched onto boney island.

"COME BACK HERE! Ugh, Lynn, why do you have to be so stupid!"

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. hears a noise in the background.

"RAAARRR!"

"Uhh, what was that?"

* * *

 **A/N What will happen to Luna's dad, and all the conflict going on! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun making it. Fun fact, I had to re-watch the first two episodes XD. I put in a lot of references, so have fun re-reading it and trying to find them all!** **If you could, please put a review on this chapter, it'll be greatly appreciated! Chapter three should come out soon! See you later!**


End file.
